<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Waves by mrshrimpkins (scarawys)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664573">White Waves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarawys/pseuds/mrshrimpkins'>mrshrimpkins (scarawys)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Sylvari (Guild Wars), it’s only a little angst tho, more cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarawys/pseuds/mrshrimpkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span>Pet fell asleep thanks to the steady rhythm of Arciiahs’ breathing. Arciiahs fell asleep to the smell of Pet’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <em></em><br/><span>The fishes were there the whole night, keeping an eye on them. </span><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arciiahs/Petràlin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, welcome to my humble abode which is totally not a salad dungeon. Hah.<br/>c:<br/>I wrote this as a b-day present for my bf last year, so it's a bit old. This is also my first ever gw2 piece.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Listening to the sea was soothing. Sometimes it told you things you'd never known before; whispered sweet mysteries in one's ear. It was soothing in ways others couldn't. Always making sure to keep your darkest secret safe, hidden away in the crashing deep of the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arciiahs had been up there for a while now, keeping company to the waves. Or maybe it was the waves keeping him company. It didn’t matter one way or another. He let out a heavy sigh, as if the burden of the whole world lasted on his shoulders, and stepped away from the ship’s railing. Moonlight grazed the old oaken wood, making it almost glow in a bluish light. Some might see a resemblance to a ghost ship. However, it really was only a ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bright spot out in the dark ocean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun would set in only a few hours, so he had some quiet solitude to himself. Regardless, he left the deck, putting the waves to themselves. Himself too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The planks beneath him creaked with the touch of soles, thanks to heavy boots. Arciiahs made his way down the stairs, towards the cabin; finally halted in front of its dark door. Oak, again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t intend on going in, just stand there. Listen. Leave. Like a shadow not knowing where to hide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was very quiet inside, not that he had expected any different. Pet must've been resting by now. Something inside of him wished for something different, for a reason to go in, but- </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall man shook his head, dismissing the thought and turned away from the door, ready to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> A sob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Another one. He could hear it, clearly. It was there. His hand already rested at the doorknob — he had no idea how that happened — and he quickly was inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took him a moment to find Pet. The little one was huddled up in a corner, arms wrapped around himself, shoulders trembling, tears streaming down his cheeks. A nightmare, Arciiahs assumed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When entering the big room he called his own Pet flinched, hard. He looked like he wanted to try to become one with the floor and disappear forever. The older stepped over, slowly, not wanting to scare him even more, and kneeled in front of him. Pet remained quiet, but something in his look gave away that he was debating between running away or reaching for Arciiahs. The latter it was, small hands slowly coming up to feebly grip his sleeves. He sighed softly in return, then pulled Pet over to him, draping his huge arms around his fragile frame. He could feel how the other got uncomfortably stiff for a moment, eventually, his shoulders slumped even more, his breath hitched and turned into a stream of heart-wrenching, loud sobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His non-existent heart did a thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The captain brought up a hand to gently stroke the back of his head, holding him close, safe. Like a treasure that had to be protected at any cost. His calm voice filled the night, deep yet soothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh. It’s going to be okay. Just a nightmare.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s all he said. He couldn’t declare </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m here for you</span>
  </em>
  <span> as that would sound too biased. Would it? Maybe. Most certainly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pet was still crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn. He sucked at comforting people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried something else. Giving Pet a little nudge to make him look up at him. His eyes were red, big and so, so sad. He stared back, for a short moment what felt like a lifetime, about to lose himself in them. Again, only shaking his head wildly appeared to help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magic spread through his body, lingering on the tip of his fingers, dancing around his hand. In his head, he imagined a clear picture of what he wanted to create and with a quick motion the energy left him and entered the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A fish. Arciiahs had created a fish out of magic, no, more. There were tons of different fishes, chasing each other, swimming in a line or through the ceiling. All kinds and colours, yellow, blue, green, pink - anything. One particular curious fish, green with yellow stripes, swam over to Pet and just .. bumped his nose. Just like that. Pet blinked. Once. Twice. Then giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arciiahs exhaled softly, feeling relieved. The method seemed to have worked, for now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More and more fishes started to appear. A whole underwater world, in their room. Closed, unseen. The place emitted a certain light, coming from its vastly spreading population. Taking a closer look, the fishes had a glowing core of some sorts. A round shape in the middle, keeping them up and floating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pet watched two crabs take on each other. Arciiahs’ eyes were watching Pet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every movement, how he stopped crying, how he giggled when one of his illusions dared to touch him. He completely forgot that staring wasn’t an option here. Pet appeared to have noticed, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Arcii?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took said one a rather long time to comprehend what just had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...” He looked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The captain sighed. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I’m tired.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right. It was in the middle of the night, after all. He picked Pet up, not without a yelp of the smaller one, then stalked over to his bed - which he never got to properly use - and carefully placed him on top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight.” No answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something pulled at his sleeves again. His head turned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that a pout?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How dare he. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, Pet was pouting at him, tugging at his right sleeve to make him stay, apparently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arciiahs shook his head. His eyes said I can’t. Pet’s were begging in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he complied. “Move.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped under the covers. Warmth enveloped him, cosy and comforting. It made him feel safe; calm - relieving the irascible feelings inside of him. He moved his arms towards Pet, pulling him closer. Taking a mental note on his hair. It smelled good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger hid his face in Arcii’s chest, snuggling up close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will the fishes stay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arcii responded with a snort and smiled, placing a soft kiss on top of Pet’s flowery hair. “Mhm. They will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...and you..?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pet fell asleep thanks to the steady rhythm of Arciiahs’ breathing. Arciiahs fell asleep to the smell of Pet’s hair. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The fishes were there the whole night, keeping an eye on them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah, it’s a short thing and the angst was slight. I live for angst. There will be more.~ </p><p>Thanks for reading tho! c:<br/>Please let me know what you think of it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>